AU Dino Thunder
by NCIS1990
Summary: A different take on Dino Thunder if there was a pink ranger who had an unknown connection to Tommy. Eventual T/K.
1. Chapter 1

"A/U Dino Thunder"

Author: NCIS1990

Rated T.

Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers franchise or the characters you see here, except Amy.

Chapter 1

SCENE: REEFSIDE HIGH SCHOOL A FEW EPISODES INTO DINO THUNDER

(Amy Hart is walking down the halls looking at her schedule. She's so distracted she isn't looking where she is going and bumps into someone and drops her books.)

Amy: Oh man, I'm so sorry.

Girl: It's okay.

(They lean down and start picking up the books.)

Amy: Sorry, it's my first day and I can't find my first class

(They collect their respective books and stand up.)

Girl: That's alright, is there anything-

(She stops when she sees how young Amy is.)

Girl: Um, I don't mean to be rude, but are you sure you have the right school?

Amy: (Laughing) Yeah, I just moved here from Florida and my old school thought I could benefit from being moved ahead. I was always bored in the class.

Girl: That's cool, well I'm Kira, Kira Ford. (She sticks out her hand.)

Amy: (Shaking her hand.) I'm Amy Hart. Nice to meet you.

Kira: So, what were you looking for?

Amy: Uh, my homeroom. (She looks at the schedule.) Earth Science with Dr. Oliver.

Kira: Oh, that's where I'm going, I'll walk with you.

(They start walking down the hall.)

Kira: So, how long have you been here?

Amy: Um, we got here last week when my Mom started her new job.

Kira: Do you like it here so far?

Amy: It's good, it's different. Plus, my Mom's new boss is totally strict and makes her work these bizarre hours so I don't see her alot.

Kira: I'm sorry.

Amy: It's okay, we hang out on weekends. Although she was worried about me moving up in school.

Kira: Why?

Amy: Well, I'm only almost 11 and the kids at this school are 14 to 18 years old. My Mom was worried I would have no one to hang out with, especially since we just moved to a place where I don't know anyone..

Kira: Well, if you want my friends Connor, Ethan and I are going to the cyberspace cafe after school if you want to join us.

Amy: Um, sure, I'd just have to use a payphone to let my Mom know where I am. Thanks.

Kira: No problem. (She stops when she sees the classroom.) Here we are.

Amy: So, what's the teacher like?

Kira: Dr. Oliver? He's awesome, he's a little younger so it's easier for us to identify with him. He's the only teacher I don't feel like I'm about to fall asleep to.

(Amy laughs as they walk in. Kira leads her up to where Connor and Ethan are standing.)

Kira: Hey guys, this is Amy.

Amy: Hi.

Ethan: Hey.

Connor: Babysitting, Kira?

Amy: Uh no, I just met her, I'm a new student here.

Connor: Are you sure you're in the right school?

(Amy's about to answer when Tommy walks in.)

Tommy: Good morning everyone, take your seats and we'll get started.

Kira: Come on Amy, there's an extra seat next to me.

(They take their seats.)

LATER AT THE CYBERSPACE

(Connor, Ethan, Kira and Amy walk in and are greeted by Hayley.)

Hayley: Hey guys. (She notices Amy.) Who's your friend?

Kira: This is Amy, she's new at our school. Amy, this is Hayley, she owns this place.

Amy: Hi, wow, this place is amazing.

Hayley: Thank you, it's nice to meet you. Can I get you anything? First time customers are on the house.

Amy: Um, a vanilla milkshake sounds good.

Hayley: Coming right up.

Amy: Thanks, um, is there a payphone here? I want to call my Mom to let her know I'm here.

Hayley: Yeah, if you want you can use my phone in the back while I make your shake?

Amy: Sure, if you don't mind.

Hayley: Not at all, come on.

(Amy follows Hayley to the back.)

Hayley: Okay, here's the phone, help yourself.

Amy: Thanks Hayley.

(Hayley walks away as Amy dials.)

Amy: Yes, Kimberly Hart's office please, this is her daughter.

(She waits a few seconds.)

Kimberly: Hey sweetie, how was your first day?

Amy: Good, the people were nice and the teachers were good. Um, I just wanted to let you know I'm at Hayley's Cyberspace Cafe, it's just off of fifth. I'm here with some people from school.

Kimberly: Oh good! You've made some friends?

Amy: Kind of, I just met them today so I don't really know them, but they seem nice.

Kimberly: Good, I'm glad. So by some miracle it looks like I'll get home at a normal hour today, so can you be home by six?

Amy: Yeah. I'll make sure I'm out of here.

Kimberly: Do you know how to get home?

Amy: Yeah, it's not that far.

Kimberly: Okay, I'll see you soon honey, I love you.

Amy: I love you too Mom. Bye.

(Amy hangs up the phone just as Hayley walks up to her with her milkshake.)

Hayley: Here you go.

Amy: Thank you, and thank you for letting me use the phone.

Hayley: No problem.

(Amy walks back into the main room to see Kira, Connor, and Ethan sitting at the counter talking to Tommy.)

Amy: Oh, Hi Dr. Oliver.

Tommy: Hi Amy, how was your first day?

Amy: Good. The other teachers were nice, and I like my classes.

Ethan: And, she totally did better on a pop quiz in Algebra then Connor.

Connor: She didn't do that much better.

Ethan: The teacher asked "What is the formula of PI?" and you said flour, sugar, and crust.

Kira: (Laughing) Aw man, I'm switching Algebra classes.

(Tommy laughs.)

Kira: So, Amy, what do you like to do? You know as a hobby.

Amy: Uh, well, I like gymnastics, my Mom used to be a gymnast. And I take karate, I'm a purple belt.

Tommy: Really, well, I don't know what your plans are. But they offer karate classes at my gym and they have one for kids after school.

Amy: Really?

Tommy: Yeah, I'll get the information for you if you want.

Amy: That would be great, thanks.

Tommy: No problem. (He checks his watch.) I have to go guys. I'll see you later.

Amy: Bye Dr. Oliver.

(Tommy walks out.)

A LITTLE WHILE LATER

(Amy is talking to Connor Kira and Ethan when Kimberly walks in. Connor spots her.)

Connor: Woah.

(Ethan looks in that direction.)

Ethan: Dude, she's like in her late 20's.

Connor: Who cares? I think I'm in love.

Amy: Oh good, I always wanted a step father.

Connor: What?

Amy: (Laughing) Mom! Over here!

(Kimberly spots her and walks over.)

Kimberly: Hey sweets.

Amy: I thought we were going to meet at home?

Kimberly: Well, I got off work a little earlier than I thought so I thought I would give you a ride home.

Amy: Great, uh, Mom, this is Kira.

Kira: Hi.

Amy: Ethan.

Ethan: Hey.

Amy: And the one drooling is Connor.

(Connor wipes his mouth and crosses his arms over his chest.)

Connor: Sup?

Kimberly: (Laughing slightly) Uh, nothing much. It's nice to meet you all.

Kira: You too.

Kimberly: Well, uh, hon are you ready to head home?

Amy: Uh, yeah, I guess I'll see you guys in school tomorrow.

Kira: See you.

Kimberly: Bye guys.

(Amy and Kimberly walk out.)

Ethan: (To Connor) Sup? Really?

Connor: What? That's probably from her generation.

Kira: (Laughing) You are such a dork.

A/N: Well there's the first chapter. I'm sorry to everyone who has followed my other fics that I haven't written in so long. I started my first part time job so I've had difficulty managing my time. I'll try to update those soon. This fic started as a nostalgia fic since I loved "Mighty Morphin Power Rangers." and T/K when I was little. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

SCENE: THE STREETS OF REEFSIDE THE NEXT MORNING

(Amy is walking to school when she see something shining in the grass. Curious, she walks over to it and sees a small pink gem.)

Amy: Cool.

(She picks it up and it becomes brighter. Suddenly she feels a shock go through her body.)

Amy: Woah.

(She puts the gem in her pocket and starts to walk away, suddenly, out of nowhere, tyranadrones appear and start attacking her.)

Amy: Hey! Get off me!

(She starts fighting them off when suddenly the gem begins to glow in her pocket. She takes it out and suddenly she's lifted in the air.)

Amy: Woah!

(She lands and attacks a tyranadrone. Once she has defeated them all they disappear.)

Amy: (Out of breathe) What the heck was that?

LATER THAT DAY AT HAYLEY'S CYBERSPACE

(Amy is doing her homework when Kira walks up to her.)

Kira: Hey Amy. (Amy doesn't answer. Kira taps her shoulder.) Amy!

(Amy jumps but then sees who it is.)

Amy: Oh, Kira, sorry, I'm a little out of sorts today.

Kira: I noticed, is everything okay?

Amy: (Sighing) You wouldn't believe me if I told you, it's too weird.

Kira: Believe me, I know weird, try me.

(Amy looks around then moves in closer.)

Amy: (Talking softly) This morning, on the way to school, I saw this rock on the ground, but it wasn't just any ordinary rock, it was pink, so obviously I was curious. I picked it up and this jolt goes through me. I put it in my pocket because I thought I could ask Dr. Oliver about it later. Just then these guys in really bad Halloween costumes appear out of nowhere and start attacking me. I fought back and then I'm suddenly lifted into the air like I was flying. Then after a while the guys disappeared.

(Kira looks shocked.)

Amy: See, I told you it was too weird.

Kira: N-No, I just- Could you come with me?

Amy: Where are we going?

Kira: Just come on.

A LITTLE WHILE LATER AT TOMMY'S HOUSE

(Kira and Amy walk in through the front door.)

Amy: Where are we?

Kira: This is Dr. O's house.

Amy: What? Are we breaking and entering, is this about the rock?

Kira: Sort of, follow me.

(Kira walks over to the dinosaur sculpture and opens the mouth.)

Amy: Kira, what are you doing? You could-

(Just then the door to the command center opens.)

Amy: -break it.

Kira: Follow me.

(Amy and Kira walk down the steps and Amy takes a look around.)

Amy: What is this place?

(Just then Connor appears.)

Connor: Kira, what are you doing you're not supposed to bring others down here.

Amy: Others? Oh boy, are you guys in a cult?

Kira: No, show him Amy, he'll understand.

Amy: (Confused) Okay.

(Amy reaches into her pocket and takes out the dino gem. she holds it out to Connor.)

Connor: Dr. O!

(Tommy and Ethan come out at join them.)

Ethan: Jeez Connor, you're louder than Kira's ptero- What's Amy doing here?

Kira: Dr. O, when that island exploded, did you also lose a pink dino gem?

Amy: A dino what?

Tommy: Yeah, it's very rare, it contains the power of flight.

Amy: I'm sorry, did you just say "power of flight". What's that supposed to mean?

Kira: Okay, in short, those things that attacked you this morning weren't guys in bad Halloween costumes, they're called tyranadrones

Amy: Okay, I must be having an aneyurism or something because you guys are making absolutely no sense.

Kira: If it makes you feel any better, I was really freaked out in the beginning too.

Amy: Freaked out? What am I supposed to be freaked out about?

Tommy: That, (He gestures to the gem.) Is called a dino gem. it gives you powers. Powers to be a power ranger.

Amy: (She pauses and suddenly starts laughing.) Oh, (laughs) I get it. This is some sort of new kid hazing ritual. (Laughing) That's a good one. Yeah, I'm a power ranger, that's real funny.

(She turns around but suddenly sharply turns back around.)

Amy: What do you mean Power Ranger?!

Ethan: It means we're partners in crime fighting.

Amy: Oh no no no, you picked the wrong girl. I can't be a power ranger, I have homework.

Tommy: That's rule number 1 You don't choose the dino gems, they choose you.

Amy: Well, maybe it's a mistake, maybe they got the wrong address.

Tommy: The gem has already bonded with your DNA, it's not a mistake.

Amy: (Sighing) So, what do I have to do?

Tommy: Follow me.

(They follow him over to a safe.)

Tommy: I had this in safe keeping, just in case I ever needed it.

(He presses in a code and the safe opens, he takes out a case and opens it to reveal a pink dino morpher.)

Amy: What is that?

Tommy: It's your dino morpher, it will help you morph into a power ranger.

Amy: (Picking up and examining it.) How am I supposed to work this thing?

Tommy: All you have to do is say, "Dino Thunder, power up!" and you'll know what to do from there.

Amy: Okay, is there anything else I should know?

Connor: Yes, as the Red Ranger I'm considered the leader, so you have to do anything I ask, and I ask that you do my homework for a month.

Amy: Dr. Oliver, is there something that I really need to know, not something that will happen when pigs fly?

Connor: Worth a shot.

Tommy: Before we get into anymore rules, you need to be sure about this, this isn't something that should be taken lightly. If you're in this, you're in this. There's no going back.

(Amy sighs.)

Amy: No going back huh?

Tommy: (Shaking his head.) No.

(Amy looks down. After a moment of silence she looks up and smiles slightly.)

Amy: I can't let you guys have all the fun now can I?

(Connor, Ethan and Kira cheer and go to give her a group hug.)

A/N: This was mostly a filler chapter to see Amy gain her powers, there will be more to this story in the next chapter, I hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

SCENE: THE COMMAND CENTER A COUPLE OF MONTHS LATER

(Kira and Amy are sorting through some of Tommy's files.)

Kira: Okay, when we volunteered to do this we should have seen what Dr. O's present filing system was like.

Amy: I don't know if you can call this a system.

Kira: Exactly my point

Amy: We're almost done, we just have to go through one more box.

Kira: Before we do that, I need a soda, you want one?

Amy: Sure, thanks.

(Kira walks up the stairs as Amy starts going through the box. After a couple of minutes she stops when she sees the photo seen in "A Bully for Ethan".)

Amy: What the-

(She picks it up and looks at it in shock.)

Amy: This can't be real.

(Just then Kira walks down.)

Kira: What are you looking at?

(She glances at the picture.)

Kira: (Laughing) Look at Dr. O's hair, that just screams '90s.

Amy: Look at the bottom right.

(Kira looks and her eyes widen.)

Kira: Is that-

Amy: My Mom.

Kira: Woah.

Amy: My mother was a power ranger?

Kira: Looks that way.

Amy: I need to sit down.

(Amy sits down and Kira sits down next to her.)

Kira: Breathe Amy breathe.

Amy: Why didn't Dr. O tell me?

Kira: Maybe he didn't know.

Amy: Her last name is Hart, my last name is Hart, there is a connection.

Kira: Maybe he knew her by her maiden name.

Amy: Hart is her maiden name, she's never been married.

Kira: Oh, well, Hart's a common name, maybe he thought it was just a coincidence.

Amy: Maybe, but still, this is weird. My Mom knew Dr. Oliver and she was a power ranger just like I am? A pink ranger at that.

Kira: Well, you wondered at the beginning why the pink dino gem chose you. Maybe this proves it was your destiny. Maybe your Dad was even a power ranger, you never know.

Amy: Yeah, but to know if my Dad was a power ranger I'd need to know something first.

Kira: What?

Amy: His name.

Kira: Oh, you-you've never met him?

Amy: No, and Mom doesn't talk about him, no matter how many times I've asked. She just said he was/is a good guy.

Kira: Do you think she was artificially inseminated?

Amy: Doubtful since she had me when she was 17.

Kira: Okay, that's out.

Amy: Um, we should get back to this or we'll never get out of here.

Kira: Right.

(They go back to looking at the files.)

LATER AT THE CYBERSPACE

(Kira walks in to find Connor and Ethan talking to Hayley at the counter. She walks up to them.)

Kira: Hey.

Connor: Hey. (He looks behind her.) Where's Amy? I thought she was coming with you.

Kira: She went home, I think she was jsut in shock.

Ethan: About what?

Kira: Okay. (She looks around to make sure nobody is listening.) We were sorting through Dr. O's files and Amy found this picture. It was of Dr. O and the other original rangers and she found out her Mom was the original Pink Ranger.

Hayley: What? Kimberly Hart?

Kira: Yeah.

Hayley: I thought the name was just a coincidence. I never thought- They don't look all that much alike. Does she look like her father?

Kira: I don't know, and Amy couldn't tell you. She also told me that she doesn't know who her father is.

Connor: Wait till we tell Dr. O this-

Hayley: No, we can't tell Tommy.

Ethan: Why not?

Hayley: Well, Tommy and Kimberly were... more than just teammates.

Kira: More than teammates as in...

Hayley: Kimberly was Tommy's first love.

(The team looks shocked.)

Kira: Woah, if Amy were here right now her head would be spinning. How did it end?

Hayley: In short, she sent him a Dear John letter. She had moved to Florida to train for the Pan Global games and met someone else.

Connor: Ouch.

(Kira looks like she's thinking about something.)

Ethan: Kira are you okay?

Kira: Um, Hayley, when did Kimberly send that letter?

Hayley: Well, Tommy was a junior in high school so just over 11 years ago. (She notices what Kira is thinking.) Kira, you don't honestly think-

Kira: It makes perfect sense.

Connor: What does?

Kira: I think that Dr. O is Amy's father.

Ethan and Connor: What?!

Kira: Think about it. Dr. O was dating Amy's Mom 11 years ago. Amy's almost 11.

Ethan: We don't know that, maybe Amy's father is the mystery guy Kimberly dumped Dr. O for.

Kira: Now that I think about it, they do look alot alike. Same dark hair, same eyes. They're both passionate about karate. You guys should see this picture, Dr. O had long hair and it reminded me of Amy's long dark hair.

Ethan: Maybe Ms. Hart has a specific taste in men.

Hayley; Kira, even if that is true, we have no way to prove it.

Ethan: Besides, Dr. O is the most honorable guy in the world, if he had a kid in the world, he'd be there for it.

Kira: Unless he didn't know about it. Maybe Amy's Mom freaked when she found out she was pregnant and wrote that letter during her freakout.

Hayley: Then why not tell him later after she was over her freakout?

Kira: I don't know, but I'm going to find out.

Connor: What are you going to do? Go up to Dr. O and Amy and say, "I think you're father and daughter, let's prove it."?

Kira: I'll figure it out.

Hayley: Kira-

Kira: It's just- You should have seen Amy when she was talking about not having a Dad. She was so sad. This part of her life has been missing her whole life. She's my friend and if I can do this one thing for her, I'm going to do it.

(Kira gets up and walks out.)

SCENE: REEFSIDE HIGH SCHOOL THE NEXT DAY

(Amy is at her locker taking out books when Kira walks up to her.)

Kira: Hey.

(Amy turns toward her.)

Amy: Hey, sorry for kind of disappearing yesterday.

Kira: It's okay, I get it, if it had been me I would have freaked out too. How was it at home last night.

Amy: Alright, she's still my Mom. I just have to get used to the fact that my Mom used to spend her time fighting evil.

Kira: Think of it like the police.

Amy: Yeah, only the police don't have to hide their identity.

(They laugh.)

(Suddenly the ground starts to shake. Kids start screaming and start moving for cover. A couple minutes later the shaking stops.)

Amy: What was that?

Kira: I don't know, but I have a feeling it wasn't a normal earthquake.

Amy: (Looking around to make sure no one's listening) Do you think Mesogog has something to do with this?

Kira: I don't know, but we should find the others.

(Kira starts walking in front of her while continuing talking. Suddenly, Amy is enveloped in pink orbs and is teleported out of there.)

Kira: I mean, as cool as this whole super hero thing is it would be cool to get through a normal school day. You know what I mean Amy? (When she doesn't hear an answer she turns around.) Amy? Amy?!

MEANWHILE

(Amy lands on the ground.)

Amy: What the-

Voice: Aye yi yi yi yi.

(Amy turns around to see Alpha 5.)

Amy: Who are you?

Alpha: My name is Alpha 5.

Amy: Oh right, Dr. Oliver mentioned you, along with Zordon.

Zordon: Hello Amelia!

(Amy gasps and turns around.)

Zordon: I didn't mean to frighten you.

Amy: You- You didn't, I just, I thought you were dead.

Alpha: No, a life cycle of his just ended. Zordon has had several life cycles that span a thousand years.

Amy: Wow, uh, as nice it has been to meet you, do you mind telling me why I'm here.

Zordon: We have called you hear today because a great evil is coming to destroy the earth.

Amy: Yeah, Mesogog, my team and I have been fighting him for over a month.

Voice: We're not just talking about Mesogog.

(Amy turns around and sees Billy.)

Amy: Oh my gosh, you're the original blue ranger.

Billy: That's right, I'm Billy.

Amy: Amy.

Billy: I know.

Amy: Okay, what's this great evil you're talking about? And shouldn't my whole team be here to hear this?

Zordon: As strong as your team is they don't have the strength you do to fight it.

Amy: What are you talking about? Dr. Oliver is the strongest and best power ranger there has ever been.

Alpha 5: Until you.

Amy: Me? I've only been a power ranger for a month. Dr. O has had years of experience where he defeated some of the greatest evil of the universe in many different colors.

Billy: While that's true. Nobody waited centuries for Tommy.

Amy: And they waited centuries for me? I'm a ten year old high school student from Florida. What is so great about me?

Alpha 5: You're the chosen power ranger.

Amy: The what?

Zordon: Centuries ago, a prophesy was established where DNA from two rangers would form the greatest power ranger to ever exist.

Amy: So, you're saying, for me to be this chosen power ranger both my parents would have been power rangers in the past?

Alpha: Or in the present.

Amy: The present? You mean-

Billy: Tommy Oliver is your father.

(Amy looks at them in shock for a few seconds before she falls over and faints.)

A/N: Cliffhanger I know! I'm sorry if this isn't the best chapter I've ever written but I had an idea and I ran with it. I hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

SCENE: ZORDON'S COMMAND CENTER A LITTLE WHILE LATER

(Amy, now laying on a cot, stirs.)

Alpha: Ay yi yi yi yi she's waking up.

(Amy wakes up and winces.)

Amy: What happened?

Billy: (Walking over with a glass of water.) You don't remember?

Amy: (She looks up at him and looks at Alpha.) Well now I do.

Billy: Here. (He hands her the water.)

Amy: Thank you. (She takes a sip.) So, are you sure about this?

Alpha: Sure about what?

Amy: About me being the chosen power ranger, about Dr. Oliver being my- (Sigh) Father.

Billy: Yes, we are, your DNA is compatible with Tommy's

Amy: How did you get my DNA?

Zordon: You see Amelia, earlier this year we discovered the prophecy of the Chosen Power Ranger would be realized within the next team. We contacted Hayley so she ccould get us a sample of your dino gems to see who the Chosen Ranger's strength matched up with.

Amy: Wait, Hayley knows about this?

Billy: About the Chosen Power Ranger yes, about Tommy being your father, no.

Amy: I still don't understand, I've been a Ranger for over a month, why have you just contacted me about this now.

Billy: We needed to make sure your body had fully accepted the power of the dino gem so we could proceed.

Amy: Proceed with what?

(Alpha walks up with a case in her hand.)

Alpha: With this.

(She opens it up and reveals the original Green ranger power coin.)

Amy: I thought the Dragonzord's powers were destroyed because they were originally in the possession of evil.

Zordon: Yes, but those are two different coins. While the original gwreen ranger coin was captured by evil. This and every other Chosen Power Ranger coin or gem has always been obtained by good.

Amy: Every Chosen Power Ranger coin or gem? How many are there.

Billy: Well, how many power rangers have their been?

Amy: What?

Alpha: Over time, you will develope every power ranger power that ever was or ever will be.

Amy: Woah, I'm not sure if I can handle that.

Billy: If you're the Chosen Power Ranger you can, but we're going to help you. We're going to give you each coin or gem over an extended period of time so the power doesn't overwhelm you.

Alpha: And we're going to start with the paternal side of your family.

(Amy looks at the coin and then picks it up. Suddenly a green surge goes through her.)

Amy: Woah.

Billy: Are you okay?

Amy: Yeah.

(Suddenly the sirens go off.)

Alpha: Ay yi yi yi yi!

Amy: What's going on?

Zordon: Your team's in trouble, they're under attack in Reefside park.

Amy: Oh man, I've gotta go, what powers should I use?

Billy: Whichever feels right.

Amy: Well, in that case. It's Morphin Time! Dragonzord!

MEANWHILE IN REEFSIDE PARK

(Mesogog's latest monster is fighting with the Rangers. They're slowly losing steam.)

Monster: Surrender Power Rangers!

(Suddenly the monster is knocked over as Amy flies in and kicks him down.)

Amy: If you know anything about the power rangers, know we never surrender!

Connor: Who is that?

Ethan: The original green ranger.

Connor: I know that, but I don't think Dr. O suddenly developed a girly voice.

Kira: Fight now, questions later.

(Amy runs over to them.)

Amy: Are you guys okay?

Kira: Amy, is that you?

Amy: I'll explain later, but now I think it's time for the Dragonzord to make it's triumphant return.

(She takes out the Dragon dagger and summons the dragonzord. The dragonzord appears.)

Connor: Awesome!

Ethan: Let's do this!

LATER AT TOMMY'S HOUSE

(Amy knocks on the door and waits a few seconds. Tommy opens the door.)

Tommy: Amy, uh, hi, what's up?

Amy: Um, I needed to talk to you, is this a bad time?

Tommy: No, come on in.

(Amy walks in.)

Tommy: So, I heard you had quite a day, are you alright?

Amy: Yeah.

Tommy: When I saw that on the news I couldn't believe it, and when Connor, Kira and Ethan told me I still couldn't believe it. I thought those powers were gone for good.

Amy: Well, that's kind of what I need to talk to you about. The power coin you had was destroyed, but there was another one set aside for... another person.

Tommy: You?

Amy: Yeah.

Tommy: Not that I'm questioning your abilities, you're a good ranger, but why you?

Amy: (Taking a deep breath.) Because both of my parents were power rangers.

Tommy: Oh?

Amy: (Sighing) My last name is Hart Dr. Oliver.

Tommy: (Sighing) Oh man, I'm an idiot, of course. I thought at first you could be related to her but then I thought you would have your father's name-

Amy: I don't have a father.

(Tommy gives her a look.)

Amy: Well, I do, I just never knew him.

Tommy: So what... That guy from Florida eventually became a power ranger?

Amy: What-What guy from Florida?

Tommy: See, your Mom and I dated when she went to Florida, she sent me a letter telling me she had met someone else.

Amy: (Letting out a scoff.) I can't believe she did that.

Tommy: It's okay, it was a long time ago.

Amy: No, it's not, when did she send you this letter?

Tommy: I don't know, May or June 1996.

Amy: And when did she leave for Florida?

Tommy: Just before her birthday, early to mid February of 1996. What does this have to do with anything?

Amy: Dr. Oliver. (She looks down and sighs.) I was born on November 22, 1996.

Tommy: What?

Amy: Yeah, so this "Guy from Florida" couldn't be my father, especially since there was never a guy in Florida.

Tommy: So, that means-

Amy: (After a beat.) You're my father.

(Tommy is silent for a few minutes.)

Amy: Dr. Oliver?

Tommy: Uh, are- Are you sure?

Amy: (Nods) Billy told me.

Tommy: What?

Amy: Well, the whole Green Ranger thing, I'm the chosen power ranger, and it was something that was determined centuries ago so the power coin I have now was set aside or something and the profecy was to be realized in our team.

Tommy: How'd they find out?

Amy: Well, I guess when the team formed Billy and Alpha got in contact with Hayley to get a DNA sample from our dino gems.

Tommy: Hayley knows?

Amy: Billy said she knows about the Chosen Power Ranger but not about the results. They wanted to make sure the power from my dino gem adjusted to my system before they started giving me installments of the different powers. They said the legend dictates that the Chosen ranger should inherit their paternal powers first.

Tommy: Hence the green ranger's triumphant return?

Amy: Right.

(They sit in silence for a few minutes.)

Amy: So, uh, I know this is a surprise and we are still getting to know each other, but the thing is I always wanted to get to know my Dad and I know being around my Mom right now will be hard for you. It will be hard for me too. I don't even know where to begin with her. But despite all of that I was hoping we could work something out.

Tommy: Yeah, of course we can.

Amy: Really?

Tommy: Yeah, um, why don't we meet here tomorrow? It's a holiday so we're off school. We can talk.

Amy: That would be great. (She walks into his arms and hugs him.) Thank you.

Tommy: (Smiling) You're welcome.

(They break apart from the hug.)

Amy: Um, so I'll see you tomorrow... (Pause) What do I call you?

Tommy: Well, I don't mind if you want to call me Dad, but if you want to get to know me a little more first you can call me Tommy for now.

Amy: (Smiling slightly) That works. So I'll see you tomorrow Tommy.

Tommy: See you Amy.

(Amy walks out.)

A LITTLE WHILE LATER AT THE HART HOUSE

(Amy walks into the kitchen. A few seconds later Kimberly walks in.)

Kimberly: Hey, where have you been?

Amy: Out.

Kimberly: Uh, okay, do you want to elaborate on that?

Amy: Not really.

Kimberly: Okay, what's going on?

Amy: Going on with what?

Kimberly: You, you've been in this house for two minutes and all you've said is two word sentences at maximum. Did something happen today?

Amy: Alot happened today, plenty of things happening in the world.

Kimberly: Amy, what's going on? This attitude isn't like you. What's the problem?

Amy: What's the problem?! You want to know what the problem is Mom?!

Kimberly: Yeah, I do!

Amy: Why don't you go ask my father?!

(Kimberly stares at her in shock as Amy walks away and walks up the stairs and slams the door.)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

SCENE: HART HOUSE THE NEXT MORNING

(Kimberly is tossing and turning early in the morning before she lies on her back and groans.)

Kimberly: (To herself) This is ridiculous.

(She gets out of bed and walks out of her room. She walks down the hall to Amy's room and opens the door. She slowly walks over to Amy's bed and gently shakes her awake.)

Kimberly: Amy? Honey, wake up?

Amy: (Groaning) Mm?

Kimberly: I need to talk to you.

(Amy squints and opens her eyes slightly.)

Amy: What time is it?

Kimberly: 5:15.

Amy: (Groaning) Mom.

Kimberly: I know, 10 minutes tops and then you can go back to sleep.

Amy: Ugh, what's up?

(Amy sits up.)

Kimberly: Um, I've been thinking about something you said last night, about your father.

Amy: Yeah?

Kimberly: What did you mean by that?

Amy: I meant I know who he is.

Kimberly: What? Are you sure?

Amy: Tommy Oliver?

Kimberly: Woah, okay, uh, are you just really good at guessing games or-

Amy: He's my science teacher.

Kimberly: Your science teacher?

Amy: He's a doctor of paleontology.

Kimberly: Wow, I never would have thought- Wait, he's your science teacher, that explains how you know him, but how did you find out he's your father?

Amy: Does that really matter? Because all that matters to me is you kept me from my father for 11 years, and I've been trying to figure out why. But I can't think of a good reason. He's a good guy. What, did he have a totally different personality 11 years ago.

Kimberly: No, he was wonderful, really, I couldn't have asked for a better boyfriend.

Amy: Okay, then I'm definitely confused now.

Kimberly: Honey, I don't know why I did it. I was 17-

Amy: Mom, I know you didn't plan to have me okay? I've understood that my whole life. I know I was a mistake-

Kimberly: No, Amelia Ann Hart I never want to hear you associate yourself with the word "mistake" ever again, okay? Yes, I was young so obviously I didn't expect you to come along. But you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. And I know all parents say that but in this case you better know I mean it. I wanted you from the second I found out you existed, there was never a doubt in my mind that you were my baby and I was meant to be your mother. I have no regrets about having you. (Sighing) My only regret is keeping Tommy from you, that's the mistake I made.

Amy: Yeah, I get that was a mistake, but I don't understand why.

Kimberly: In all honesty, neither do I. I was scared and obviously I didn't handle it well.

Amy: But what about when you were done being scared?

Kimberly: Well, I can't say I was done being scared, 11 years later and I'm still scared sometimes.

Amy: You know what I mean.

Kimberly: (Sighing) I just felt like the damage had already been done. I had written that letter, I had hurt him and- I just thought if I had dropped this on him I would have just done more damage.

Amy: (Scoffing) Of course it would have, and it still has. Now Tommy and I know you kept us from each other and you don't even have an explanation as to why.

Kimberly: I know, I'm so sorry. I will talk to Tommy okay? I'll make sure he's never out of your life again. I know it's hard but I hope someday you and Tommy won't hate me anymore.

Amy: Mom, I don't know what Tommy feels but I don't hate you, I could never hate you. I just hate what you did. But I love you.

Kimberly: I love you too sweetheart. I really am sorry. (She gives Amy a kiss on the head.) Go back to sleep.

Amy: Okay.

(Amy relaxes back in bed and quickly falls asleep. Kimberly walks out of her room and then thinks. She rushes down the stairs, grabs her car keys and then walks out of the house.)

A FEW MINUTES LATER AT TOMMY'S HOUSE

(Kimberly parks her car and steps out. She looks at the house for a moment before walking up to the front door. She knocks on the door. After a few minutes the door opens to Tommy rubbing his eyes.)

Tommy: Can I help-

(He stops when he sees who it is.)

Tommy: Kim.

Kimberly: Hi Tommy.

A/N: Sorry it's taken a while but I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I wanted to write it so Amy and Tommy are mad at Kim but aren't cruel to her since I'm still a fan of her character, otherwise I wouldn't be writing this story. Anyways next chapter will be basically focused on Kimberly and Tommy and I'll try to get that chapter up soon.


End file.
